narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gin Nara
Gin Nara (奈良ジン, Nara Gin) is a Genin level ninja from Konohagakure's Nara clan Shimara Nara belongs to Red hot habanero on naruto oc wikia. Background Gin was born into the Nara clan to Ino and a man no one knows - Well what he did in the Acadamy. In Gin's case, he would spend all day sleeping; to Gin, even the very effort of putting pen-to-paper was just too much effort for him to put into it unless he had to. Personality Gin is, generally, an easy going and carefree boy, who frequently smiles and take pills no one know what is - He has always closed eyes only in speciel times he upons them up times when his about to kill for exsample. As a genin, Gin was the sort of unenthusiastic kid who liked to watch clouds. He preferred not to get involved in "troublesome" activities, pretending to be busy - He is fully aware of this side of his personality. Appearance He has shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail and narrow brown eyes. Initially he wore a simple pair of silver hoop earrings given to him by his father as a way to pass on his will to him - He wears a dark outfit consisting of an overlong shirt with a hood, with red bandage hand guards, Konohagakure shin guards, and a black forehead protector along with a Konohagakure flak jacket. Abilities Shimara's primary battle tactics involves using his clan's secret techniques of shadow manipulation. Shimara has shown some skill with Earth Release nature transformation, having been able to create earth walls after being taught the hand-seals by Yamato. Likewise, Shimara also has skill in Fire and Yin Release - Shimara's greatest trait despite his young age and low grades in the Academy is his remarkable mental capacities, known to possess an IQ of over 200. With his high intelligence, he could outsmart an an entire squadron of elite ninja. Well-noted for his strategic and tactical skills, he is most commonly seen winning in games requiring a methodical approach like shōgi - Shimara is surprisingly astute for his age, well-aware of his surroundings and able to see through most deceptions and from that can make accurate choices during intense moments. From these traits, he can easily focus on all data acquired to quickly and effectively analyse the situation to discern how handle it, anticipate enemy actions, and quickly form effective plans. Once completely focused (seen from his habit of closing his eyes and cupping his fingers) he can quickly think ten moves ahead of his opponent and devise over a hundred strategies plus chose the best one from them. Likewise, he is highly adaptable, regularly able to out-think his opponents, even manipulate them into a pre-set trap with various misdirections. Shimara is very resourceful, able to easily adjust or switch his plan and use the most random of tools to his advantage to minimise injuries to himself or allies if not avoid a direct fight completely. Part I Chunin Exam Arcs Gin, along with the rest of his team, participated in the upcoming Chūnin Exams, commenting that it was "such a drag" that they were up against many candidates. During the first phase, Gin had already figured out the true purpose of the written exam and with his high iq figured the answers out easily. Trivia *Gin's hobbies are taking naps. *Gin's favourite food are pills and his least favourite sís anything else. *Gin only eat pills. Quotes *(To Kelin) "Remember an eye for an eye." *(To Junko) "I'm fairly strong you know." *'(To Junko) "'never go after someone's heart they have one, go after their bones instead they have 206!" Category:DRAFT